Kamen rider Ghost : spirits of Eyecon
by xzhlfpo
Summary: Shido itsuka a normal young man with a quiet life he aims to fight against a monster called ganma while conquering the spirits
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kamen Rider Ghost and Date to live belongs to its creators. I'm also doing this for fun

Date A Live Ghost and pose many similarities I hope you enjoy it

Kamen Rider Ghots: Date of the soul

Chapter 1: The Ghost and the spirit

Then a huge Spacequake which struck central Eurasia thirty years led to an unprecedented level of one hundred fifty million deaths.

In the moonlit night, there were people gathered in the mountains where people left some old weapons then disappeared humanoid monsters left in place.

"Wake up!" cheerful voice called out.

A two-tailed girl with white ribbons tied with red hair with matching eyes was dancing with someone's bad. His name is Kotori Itsuka.

Hers is adaptive older brother Shido Itsuka.

"Kotori can please get off of me you're too big." Shido said still a little sleepy.

"No way until he will not rise." Kotori said.

"Ok, ok, but let me well prepared." Shido asked.

"Hai!" Kotori got out of bed and left the room.

When it's gone Shido got up and stretched his arms wide yawn.

"Well you might as well get ready." Shido thought load must be off the bed and change.

He put on his school uniform and then take what looked like an eye Glover was all white and put it in his pocket.

He went down the stairs and go to the living room / kitchen. Kotori saw sitting on the couch watching TV.

Shido goes into the kitchen and then put on an apron.

Shido was cooking breakfast while Kotori was watching the news about the recent Spacequake.

"It's not that far from here." Shido said. "That's pretty scary."

"Yes that comes sooner than expected." Kotori said that the way it sounded as if he had something in his mouth.

"Do not tell me ... 'Shido twitch an eyebrow, and then they want in front of his sister with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Kotori" Shido then start it out of his mouth. "How many times do I have to tell you that no sweets before meals?"

Kotori kept a good grip on your candy in her mouth.

"Can you be after breakfast, please?" Shido asked.

"Hai, Onii-chan." Kotori then the lollipop is removed. Soon the two of them were you are now eating breakfast.

"Apropocito Onii-chan." that still with that false eye and throw him know telodio Haru guy with Musashi's guard before he died that apresiabas alos legendary hereos but give miendo "said kotori upset

"(Haru uncle died for insidente mountain hera apresiaba really like my second father)" ahhh "(but me yesterday came a Paque with saying the eye)

(Flasback)

"Shido if you're reading this and I'm not here with this eye I walk Asia Shido future and find the answer last atu te quiero"

"(End)

"Oh yes, do you have any request for lunch after school?" Shido asked.

"Yes, a fancy meal children hurray!" Kotori asked enthusiastically.

"That's a dinner menu;. That do not serve that dish at this restaurant" Shido said, Kotori gasped.

"What we oh pretty please with a cherry on top, it's delicious." Kotori begged doing some puppy eyes.

Shido then could not resist those eyes before winning his bread.

(On the streets)

Shido, and Kotori walked to their schools, Kotori happily singing.

"Kids Meals Deluxe ~ ~ lunch in a restaurant" Kotori continued as they walk to a nearby restaurant

"Let's meet here after school well, Onii-chan?" Kotori asked. Shido nodded.

"Getting to the school safe, well Kotori." Shido said.

"Okay, Onii-chan!" Kotori said

"Not to lose the promise good." Kotori resqusted.

"Okay, I got it." Shido nodded.

"It's better to keep it even if the place invaded by terrorists who are still going to eat." Kotori said, making it sweetdrop.

"Okay, I promise. I'll be here." Shido said as Pat him on the head, causing Kotori to clean while enjoying it. "You better go do not want to be late for school."

"Hai, Onii-chan!" Kotori nodded before running, turns around to face him. "You're going to have to come, no matter what, even if there is a Spacequake you still have to! Okay?" Kotori shouted.

"Of course!" Shido said, Kotori then went to school, and Shido did the same.

(High School Raizen)

Shido sitting at her desk in her classroom.

"Hey Shido!"

Tonomachi saw waving.

"Oh, hey Tonomachi." Shido recibidos.

"Look at this that we are in the same class again, what are the odds?" Tonomachi said.

Tonomachi then read a ring on his phone and went to see him.

"Wait, that's my girlfriend." Tonomachi said Shido blink.

"Since when you have a girlfriend?" Shido asked.

"Some time ago, you want to see it? Check out." Tonomachi showed a screen of your phone, which is an application of bride.

"Is not that an application for a girlfriend?" I asked Shido had nothing against that kind of thing, but it seems suspicious that paresca to kotori of this application,

"Itsuka Shido ..." A strange voice took them from their thoughts. A girl with blue eyes head and white hair short snow barely shoulders, and have a face of a doll.

"How do you know my name?" Shido asked.

"You do not remember?" She asked sadly.

"I'm afraid I do not know you sorry ..." Shido said. Never known anyone like her.

"I see." Then he sits down at his desk.

"Hey Tonomachi, who is she?" Shido whispering to her close friend.

"You say you do not know about it, that's Tobiichi Origami super genius." Tonomachi whispers.

"So she's amazing ..." Shido asked confused.

"Awesome can not describe it. Her grades are always at the top of the year, and the next test exam not long ago that she got mad results and went straight to the top of the nations doing ..."

Shido then continued eye Origami continued to stare at the dose that really knows, how he does not remember.

"Oh, it's Tama-chan!" A young woman entered the class. She has short brown hair and rather childish face and a rather childish face for someone in their late 20's.

"Hello everyone, from today I'm your teacher, my name is Okamine Tamae." The teacher appeared to get much applause from the students.

Shido and Tonomachi talked after class.

"So what Shido think after school?" Tonomachi asked.

"I promise my sister have lunch after school." Shido said.

"Oh, I understand, after all his, there would be no kind enough to eat with you girl." Tonomachi said.

"I'm not sure ..." Shido said but was interumpido by.

The sound of an alarm going off surprised everyone.

"A Spacequake has been detected in the area, this is not drill. Please go immediately to the nearest shelter!"

"Hey we come! The school shelter will protect us." Tonomachi said.

Shido realize Origami got down and left the classroom.

'Tobiichi ... who are you?' He thought Shido, but shakes and check your phone worried about his sister.

Students were queuing to get into the shelter of the school, while the classroom teacher Tamae panicked when she told them not to panic ...

Kotori? ' Shido tried calling her but she did not respond, he then opens the GPS tracker in his.

'I hope you found a refuge too ...' The GPS was over, shuddering Shido as showed the same restaurant they were in before. "Do not tell me ... that he was serious about the promise!"

"You're going to have to come, no matter what, even if there is a Spacequake you still have to! Okay?"

His sister was right in front of the restaurant. Without hesitation, Shido rushed out of the line that draws the attention of Tonomachi.

"Itsuka, where are you going!?" Tonomachi asked.

Shido did in the streets of the city was Shido his bike.

He then sat on it and puts his helmet, drove fast to find his sister.

Shido driving fast on the street in search of his sister, he noted that the Spacequake. Then he turns his bicycle in a nearby alley, taking cover shockwave. Once it became clear that removed his helmet after getting off his bike, then he looked out of the alley to see the whole area of Tengu city has been destroyed.

Shido then start looking around for Kotori, his has been asking the city for a few minutes until it stops in a large crater.

In the center of the crater ... a person standing before him on a golden throne. A very beautiful girl, the sight of it could go either beings breath away.

She looks like a princess. His suit looks like a cross between an armor and clothing. It followed a noble aura. Her long dark purple hair is collected using a hair accessory shaped like a butterfly and a pair of gloves that have cuffs petal. A pair of purple eyes with white pupils is watching. But what scares him at this time was the sword in his hand and pointed it at him right now.

"Who are you?" Shido breath. He was not sure why this question is asked ...

"I do not know." The girl replied with a sad voice.

This made Shido feels a bit confused now.

"Can you tell me why you're pointing it to me?" Shido asked as he raised his hands in front of her.

"Of course-to kill quickly." She answered.

Usually people will run with the stupid situations where someone pointed a gun at them, Shido could not help noticing his sad face.

"B-but, why do you want to kill me?" Shido asked nervously. She better have a good enough reason.

"It is not obvious?" The girl asked. Shido can not help but notice that it was cute to. "Have you not come to kill me like the others?"

"Other ...? What are you talking about?" Shido said. "I will not do anything harmful to you, let alone kill?"

"Than?" The girl looks at him confused. Before he could speak another question, she narrowed her eyes.

Shido was looking and looking skyward as his eyes grew wide. Several missiles are directed towards them. They were fired by girls in high-tech armor.

"What the hell is going on!? 'Shido thought in shock.

The girl stopped them all in place with an invisible barrier.

"... This kind of thing is useless, why can not learn?" The girl asked. She raised her hand and squeezed shut. As he did this, a number of missiles and exploded wrinkled.

"Hmph ..."

Shido saw the same sad look on the face of the girl again. She flew on a flight and missiles stopped. Shido does not know why, but he can not bear to see her sad face despite his fear was enough.

"... Disappear, disappear. Anything and everything ... just disappear ..."

She pointed sword emitting as mysterious as his eyes looked toward the sky brightness. Fatigue, sadness, she turned her sword. Within a moment the wind howled.

"She has an overwhelming power, but why look so sad? 'Thinking Shido.

The bar flew into the sky along the path of the same. The girls in the high-tech armor scattered attacks, but on a single charge forward. Both slashed at each other with their the flight of the attacked girl, the sword was stopped by a barrier. The mysterious girl then parts weave girl flying cut. Because of this, the girl landed next to him and saw his face.

"T-Tobiichi-san?" Shido said in shock.

Tobiichi push him out.

"Itsuka Shido ...?" Tobiichi turned his attention to the other girl before reloading.

"Wait!" Shido cried, but could not be heard by any of them.

Doing my best, I turned my head and saw something I did not expect.

It was a kind of moustruo. It was humanoid, but also an ancient samurai seemed like most blue eyes.

'What the hell!? What is that!?' Shido thought headed girls.

"Hmm ... quein is you." I asked the girl abode

"What are you ..." She shielded order.

"Mn?" The spirit moved undoubtedly his hearing and turned to her. A pair of blue eyes flashed out claims because the watched. "You can see me. Does Eyecon were sent for?" He changed course and began to walk toward them. Shido paled as now he was paying attention, he could feel the malice coming off her in waves.

"Give me the Eyecon!" He demanded the spirit, arriving at 2 and sonanba not very patient.

The moustruo asia approached them while carrying a sort of attack on your weapon Shido saw with horror that the girls were busy fighting each other they did not see the attack

"Give me the Eyecon" he complained in ghostly voice, extending an outstretched hand. "I do not care who has it. I'll take it." Said the moustruo

"Eyecon?" Shido blinked, but then his eyes widened when he realized that the monster was talking about. There fishing in the device pocket, he heard the monster breathing heavily at the sight of her.

'Shit! , I have to stop him! 'He thought as I struggled to move. ' "But that," Penso Shido

Suddenly the girl to avoid dwelling get hurt by the attack Shido was placed in the middle attack.

KA-CHING!

Shido saw the atque seriously hurt him abia no blood but a strong wave shut down the heart

"I'm sorry, kotori" Shido said before everything will illuminate

blinked and turned before a flash of golden light blinded him. Grimacing, he shielded his eyes as the light continued to bother him for a moment. Luckily, she quickly calmed down and saw that he had spoken. Standing at the top of the waterfall was more cheerful man with white hair and dressed in extravagant place gold, white and red robe. In his hand was a simple stick, but did not seem to need. He wore a salt and pepper beard as he had white hair that fell to her shoulders.

"Hi there!" the man smiled. Another flash of light almost blinded Shido and suddenly was on the edge of white stones on the front of the teenager. "Welcome!"

"Where am I? Is it a Shinigami'm dead?" Shido blinked,

"Do not!" The man shook his head. "Why do not you go in the water. It will be less steeped in that way!"

"Okay, so who are you? I'm dead? Right?" Shido replied,

"Are you sure you did!" the man smiled. "Well, I'm simply known as the Wise. So you call me that. As to why you're here, so call limbo. Her body obviously is now dead, but his soul refuses to cross" The wise answer

"It's okay ...". Limbus could deal with that. However, there seemed to be plenty of things going on that I had no idea. "So what the hell were those things and I attacked?". Shido wonder

"Ah, those were Ganma," he replied the sage, walking in the light as if going for a walk during the day. small spirits who are on the hunt for Eyecons, hoping to use its power to open portals to his kingdom and leave more of their relatives in the world of the living. "

"Okay, so what is a Eyecon?" Shido asked.

"Well, look in your pocket first," said Wise. The angry teenager did and found trinket shaped eye. However, he had changed since the last time she saw him. And not all white, instead of the housing around the eye-shaped part had gone completely black. Frowning, Shido looked at Sage, "Your soul is now in the Eyecon. The Ganma will want from their natural source is certainly strong enough to taste. Could only match the souls of legend at General hunt ".

"The souls of legend?" , Why do you want those? "Asked Shido

"Easy!" Sage smiled. "Those Eyecons when they are together can unlock the power to do anything! All you need is fifteen of them and any wish can be granted! ... Even coming back to life!" The wise man said

"Than?" . "These things are so powerful?" Shido opened his eyes

"Only if you have the soul of a legendary hero in the interior, although it may be an exception, which is why you reacted Eyecon" told .The wise

"Well, okay, but how does this help my sisters now?" Asked Shido. "Those things are Ganma right next to them and might try to hurt them!"

The Sage nodded, "Well, then you will need the power of Ghost to come back and fight them, do not you?" Sage smiled. The turn of the hand, was aimed at Shido waist where shone a flash of light. Shido shouted before the light is solidified on a belt. The front seemed semi-transparent in the center like a closed eye of some plastic. Below the image it was vague in some type of machinery. On the right side was a black handle with an orange center.

"What the hell is this?!" Shido shouted, looking up from the device.

"It is what it takes to become Kamen rider Ghost," said the wise

"Oi!" Shido turned frowning, looking for just speaking about it. Another flash of orange appeared in the air before a little ghost appeared in the air. His head was a round ball with a great eye in the center with a creepy smile teeth and just below it.

"That's Yurusen," Wise said with a smile. "He will explain the finer details with you."

"That's Yurusen- sama to you!" the little ghost added, downing be flush with the face of Shido.

"I do understand",. "Okay Wise, so if you want to come back to life I'll need to find fifteen of these legendary Eyecons with souls in them." Shido said

"If!" The sage nodded.

"But to get those Eyecons, I'll have to fight through some Ganma who are also looking for them so they can unleash hell in the world or whatever reason," Shido thought.

"If!" Wise nodded again. "However, only ninety-nine days to do it or else die forever!"

Shido nodded, but then stopped and opened his mouth to man, "WHAT?"

"Now get going!" Sage bellowed but before it isiera Shido's body shine with blue flames grabbing that Hambos open their eyes

"Um'll be interesting he seems fedora back layers without the need for conceguir 15 Eyecons but um since I gave you the power that you are Haser" I ask the wise

"I will not let people get hurt and I will stop this conflict will stop my desire to have space teremotos" Shido said with steady eyes

"Now get going!" Sage bellowed before slamming his hand on the chest Shido, causing a flash of light that launched the teen back into the water with a splash.

The Ganma slowly approached Shido eyes fixed only on the Eyecon. Before his eyes, he began to shine in the housing around it turned black. the malicious spirit asu look around, not knowing if it was safe to touch the Eyecon now that he had a soul inside. The Tombstone Ganma shrugged ,. So with that in mind, he reached down to retrieve the Eyecon.

"Than?" Shido blinked, looking at the two people and the Ganma

"The avalanso moustruo on them but

"Oi! Watch out!" Shido broke, looking at the creature.

"Hee hee hee! You have more important things to worry about. To know them!" Yurusen laughed before pointing to Ganma who were recovering from the shock and preparing to kill Ichigo again.

"... Ahh I do", "So how does this thing GhostDriver used?" asked Shido

"Just open the top and press the switch Eyecon! Then load it inside and close the driver and pull the lever once!" Yurusen said. "And then, Henshin!"

"Sure," Shido nodded, clutching the Eyecon in hand. The Tombstone Ganma front of him continued to march slowly, firm and rock sure your form is based off of. Behind him, he heard Origami trying to accept the fact that happening. Part of Shido wanted to run, but could not avandonarlas.

"I will not let you hurt someone ah," Shido said raising his staff Eyecon.

"Hm?" Tombstone Ganma bows his head. "The Eyecon?

Shido did not respond as he hit the switch on your Eyecon, making the student overturned, showing a white letter G in the center.

"EYE" GhostDriver let it out. Shidp pushed the front of the device, opening the top, revealing a hollow interior space. Getting the gist of it, he placed the black Shido Eyecon inside the space in which it is locked in place like a glove. Then he closed the machine, causing it to begin talking again, on the edge of everything.

 **" BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA! "**

Shido's eyes shifted in the strangest actions of the tape, but he ignored it. Now it was not the time to lament the stupidity. Grasping the handle on the side, yanked caused the eye in the center of the ribbon to open, ending the song and making the eye to glow orange.

 **"Kaigan! ORE"**

Tape appeared before leaving the eye in the center followed was similar to the layer of black color with orange edges and a hood that came with glowing red eyes and a horn from the dark folds creature. They act as arms were short straps floating around. Shido same energy flashed orange before being covered in a black suit with a transparent armor that protects his body. orange markings similar geoglyphs which the flashed in his arms and legs resembled bones, while in the middle of his chest was a symbol of blue eye-like, shining so face was covered with a black helmet with a pure white faceplate, which was soft and reflective light, featureless.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ?" Shido blinked at himself before looking at the layer / ghost / thing floating in front of him. Shido scream at her while moving away from the slag layer.

La Paca ghost threw down while chasing Shido of the tire him after wrapping around him. The bell fell on his head and the layer of "arms" cut shoulder as he settled into place. Its faceplate suddenly folded up, showing a bright orange extension with two large black eyes with a slightly wavy horn coming from the center of the forehead. As the layer is established, the GhostDriver spoke again.

 **"Come on! Kakugo! Declare-declared-ghost-declared! Go! Go! Go! Go!"**

"You ... you are here to kill me after all!" Purple armor jumped back from him, Tobiichi did the same too.

"No, I do not even know what the hell is going on? I'm trying to stop this senseless struggle!" Kamen rider Ghost screams before putting your hands in the air. "I will not hurt you! I promise!"

"You ... do not really want to fight me?" Still, pointing his sword Ghost, the strange girl stepped back.

Kamen rider Ghots caution still felt on the other side, which is Tobiichi.

"TU re ...-" Before he can finish, the strange child disappeared into thin air as if it never existed.

Target lost ". Tobiichi turned his eyes to Ghost, as he walked away.

Ghost sentidose still in danger, turned to see the Ganma charging forward.

"So you've returned from the dead?" Tombstone Ganma mocked. "Well but you can not take more than thirty seconds anyway!"

"HAH!" Tombstone Ganma bellowed, charging in Kamen rider Ghost. Ghost was prepared but Ganma bumped into him, pushing back the specter of a row of bricks. Fortunately while in that armor both were spirits so instead of leaving a trail of destruction, passed through the grave before they disappeared into the forest. Through the gradual elimination of various trees, Ghost thought he had gone too far before it kicked on the floor and picked up the Tombstone Ganma in a warehouse before he executed a shot over his shoulder, sending the spirit crashing into the ground in a heap.

"This really is very difficult to have never fought," Ghost whispered to himself. I looked around, saw Yurusen humming a song while hanging on a tree, "Hey! This costume comes with a gun or something?" Ghost asked

"Of course !" the little ghost laughed. He pointed a tendril in GhostDriver, "hyah!"

The eye in the center of the GhostDriver walked past spectral energy came from her, taking the form of a European-style sword. It was mostly black with two razor edges were a spectral / blue on each side of a center black green. The grip was a symbol of the eye in it, while the handle was orange. This was the weapon with many ways, Gan Saber weapon. Hold of it, Ghost gave a few laps to prove it. Although he had never used one and not hera good he could not complain.

"Whoa!" Ghost eludes dodge and duck to dodge other, and then lock the third with his sword, suddenly blocked their weapons on each other.

"GAH!" Ghosts shouted, hit right out of the air, where he hit a tree. Sliding down to earth groaned and shook his head. To make matters worse, Yurusen shot down with an annoying laugh.

"I bet you're glad you have the powers of a ghost! No kill you while you're in the armor, but even teba hurt!"

"As deroto" I prefunto Shido

"Relax!" Yurusen laughed. "Just pull the handle and trigger an attack Omega Drive!"

"Omega Drive?" Ghost frowned, but quickly complied, giving the handle of his GhostDriver a hitch.

 **" DAIKAIGAN! ORE! OMEGA Drive! "**

Ghost's body suddenly exploded with the spiritual power of orange, forming a shaped symbol marked gerolifos arcane eye, shining even in the light. . All around, the orange eye turned to streams of energy coming to the right foot of Ghost, energizing from the knee to the sole and causing power lights charged. The Tombstone Ganma simply continued his charge, believing he could finish in the next shot.

Ghost blew to collect himself before lifting into the air with his spiritual power and then hit with a blast of his back, "HAH!" It was launched through the air, the bright extended foot. He came bearing down on the load Ganma, leaving a trail of orange energy in its path. Finally, the two opposing forces met with an accident that sent a shock wave through the air. Ghost keeps moving, the Ganma lunged back with a cry of pain.

Gosth stopped on the ground and looked up as the Tombstone Ganma down jets of black mud that was probably blood from his torso to his step. When it hits the ground crackled with the energy of orange and suddenly Ganma armor was removed and hung, leaving the Ganma as it used to be. Suddenly the Ganma exploded like layer. He faces before looking to see what had happened was protected. At the point where the blackened Ganma had landed, there was a cracked tombstone and with it a Eyecon which immediately cracked and shattered.

"Ganma are Eyecons?" He asked Ghost

"Well, now that her missing Kotori should keep looking." Shido said as he moved out.

But what I did not realize that some small drop roar about it ... and then all they want black.

(Near the fight)

A lone figure in a black cloak with hood was watching the fight between Ghost and Ganma in a ruined building.

Then he went to his next destination.

(Reality in an unknown location)

Shido woke lantern saw someone in his face. Shido then rose from the bad.

"Ah, well you're awake." said a woman's voice.

Shido looking for older woman standing near her bed. She seems still seems to be in his 20s. She has long blue hair disheveled and pale she is tied in a ponytail on the right side and blue eyes that always seems sleepy because of the dark area under the eyes. He is wearing a uniform lighter with darker brown fists under which is a white shirt with a black tie brown shirt, and wore a black skirt and gray socks and brown shoes use. In his shirt pocket is a blue teddy bear.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked Shido, the elderly woman.

"My name is Murasame Reine, Reine only can call me. I am the head analyst here, there is no reason to worry about first aid is just out of my reach." He responded reign.

"Is that supposed to be reassuring? 'Shido thought, suspicion is there.

"So quick question where the trick is here?" Shido asked as he looked around, everything in the room is a bit futuristic.

"You are resting on Fraxinus nursing." He responded reign. "We are unconscious so we decided to make this the best course of action."

"Fraxi-so now, I was unconscious?" Shido then recalls. "Oh, yes after that fight, I felt something hit my head ..." He then remembers that he was out there looking for her sister. "Oh, wait Kotori, I need my find my sister, she's waiting for me in front of the dinner, I have to find her, and she could be-"

"What you need is to calm down." Reine said. "You are the sister is perfectly find."

"Wait, it is?" Shido asked.

"I suppose you want some answers?" Reine said. "Sorry, but that's not my forte. You should ask the deputy commander for details."

Shido and Reine want down the hall to an automated system and then open.

"I brought it with him." Reine said.

Soon they entered the control room and saw a man in his late 20s who has shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes, in uniform witch was white, with blue cuffs and black shoes.

"Thanks for bringing it. It is very nice that are Shido. My name Kannaduki Kyouhei the deputy commander here, and this is the commander." Kyouhei leaned forward and pointed his right hand.

Shido sees and gasped to see who it was.

"K-Kotori ...?" Shido saw her sister milk chair back of the room.

Kotori women wore the same uniform as Reine, but was red, the jacket was worn on the shoulders, which also change their white ribbons with black.

"I'm glad you can do it, Onii-chan, like the Baka said, welcome to Ratatoskr." Kotori said, before putting your lollipop at your table.

Shido was not sure what is happening, but it seems that he would soon find the answer.

To be continued…

they even comment please the Eyecom apareseran differently.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kamen Rider Ghost and Date to live belongs to its creators. I'm also doing this for fun

 **Kamen** **Rider Ghost: The soul of** **spirits**

 **Chapter 2: Bleak Princess**

* * *

In place called Fraxinus, the comeso talk.

"First I would like to know about this armor." Kotori asked

"That I was able to transform thanks to this film, and this eye." Shido responded by pointing his belt and showed his Eyecom. "Also because I am a Kamen Rider."

"Kamen rider ...?" Kotori said confused.

"Or you can call me, Ghost, or if you want you can call me Kamen rider Ghost." Shido said ,.

"Well, in any case, is not important, you can hear what I say." The display changes to the girl purple armor before. "This girl is a creature we call a spirit that only show only for a few moments." Kotori explains.

"It's seriously do something amazing and you can not wait a second?" Shido asked.

"Do not interrupt me." Kotori said. "I've taken the time to explain everything to you, you should be grateful."

Shido did not like the change of attitude of her sister.

"And you're really Kotori right?" Shido asked.

"Of course, you are stupid or I'm your sister? Shido-baka." Kotori said

"According robot" exclaimed Shido.

"You let me explain or not?" Kotori asked.

"Okay sure, right where we are?" Shido asked.

"I'll explain later, but first listen," Kotori said before pointing to the screen. "First that girl is a Spirit, which does not belong to this world, every time they appear all around him to blow like it or not."

"Extallar?" Shido murmured he then remembers something. "Do you mean the Spacequakes right?"

"Well you catch on fast, yes every time one of them shows up causing a Spacequake happen." Kotori explain.

"It's hard to believe that can cause all that. 'Thought Shido.

"Now, the second," Changes screen showing Origami in high-tech armor with your computer. "These are the ground forces anti-Spirit team its also called the AST, when a spirit appears fly to your location and take care of them. Which means kill them."

"They kill them?" Shido said, also remember what the Spirit said

(Reminder).

"Have you not come to kill me like the others?"

(End of flashback)

"And now for the tersero" Kotori said. "There is another way to deal with the Spiritus without relying on the AST, and that is why we need your help."

"Seriously, how I can help you?" Shido asked.

"We will explain this later." Kotori said. "I have another question where you were to begin with you have a death wish?"

"I was not out there looking for you." Shido said. "Do not you remember you said you will be in the cafeteria, even if there was an earthquake?"

"I said that, but you took it seriously realmete?" Kotori said jokingly.

"Look Kotori my GPS told me you were there!" Shido said.

"Oh yeah, I guess it makes sense though we are technically over dinner." Kotori said.

"Eh ..." Shido blinked.

"Turn off the filter." Kotori said.

The room change to show that above the city as thousands of Tengu.

"We are above 15 thousand feet above the city Tengu, we are aboard our ship called Fraxinus". Kotori explained, so basically its extensive somewhere short of aircraft.

(Kamen rider where eh heard that name before) Kotori thought trying to remember

* * *

(The next day at high Raizon)

In the hall of Shido faced with a surprise.

"Hello today we will have a new teacher who will join us." Tamae said.

"Hello my name is Reine Murasame". Reine with glasses and different clothes, said. "And I'm happy to be here."

Then suddenly she passed out on the floor, and made all surprised.

(Later)

In the hall of physics, the interior is filled with high-tech equipment.

"How come you're one of the teachers?" Shido asked. "Please Murasame-sensei ..."

"You can just call me Reine, well Shin." Reine said.

"Ah, my name is Shido ..." Shido said.

"Oh, sorry about that Shin." Reine said.

"Oh, come on you're not even trying!" Shido said. "Why are you here Kotori no school?"

Kotori was also in the room wearing their black belts.

"Oh, do not worry I have permission to come today, see?" Kotori said, and slippers on his feet for visitors. "In addition to responding you are above question, Reine has been assigned as a teacher here to be able to maintain close contact with you."

"Okay okay ..." Shido sighed. "So you mind telling me what is supposed to be training?"

"Oh, yes it is," Kotori said. "In order to save the spirits that need to fall in love with you." She replied with a smile.

Shido blinked three times.

"Eh me repeat that ..." Shido said.

"I said they need to fall in love with you." Kotori said.

"But that is!" Shido broke. "I have not much experience that comes to girls!"

"Hey that's the only way, do not complain!" Kotori said pointing his paletan him. "We also can really sit back and let that girl be hurt or killed."

Shido froze and then remember that the girl has a sad face, and grab the fist tightly before saying.

"Well well," Shido sighed and back of the head rubbed. "What I have to Haser?"

"First, you must begin by practicing with our training simulations show Reine". Kotori said the girl, Reine nodded as he walked to the wide key computers.

Shido see on the screen, and it seems the same Dating App Tonomachi his friend.

"Is not this dating sim, Tonomachi had the same thing." Shido said.

"No, no, take a closer look." Kotori told his brother.

Shido took a good look at the title name, which caused his eyes to turn wide, to see your name on it.

(After a night of romanse in Pc)

After finishing some of his so-called training, he met with Origami and she drags him to the staircase leading to the rooftop door.

"Shido there are some things we need to talk." Origami said.

"Okay sure what's going on?" Shido asked.

"This is what happens yesterday, the best you forget about it." Origami he said.

"Okay, I do not think anyone oueda believe even when I told them." Shido shrugged.

"And this is the armor that was what it was?" Origami asked.

"Well, I can not answer that question because neither, but I can say that is not the same as the armor that girl was armor Kamen rider or something. Shido said, he can say that Origami wanted to know if he was one of those spirits.

"(Kamen rider eh heard that a certain group of people are chosen to fight evil known as Kamen rider is moustro I saw um that means that Shido was chosen to face better consult this with the commander) Penso Origami

I see no matter. then "Origami said.

"Tobiichi have anything against them?" Shido asked, because he believes Origami had a grudge against the spirits.

"Years ago the spirits killed my parents in cold blood". Origami said with a sound of hatred in his voice. "that's why."

Shido is echos back to hear this.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I should not ask that." Shido said.

"Okay, your respondistes my questions so it is now yours I replied," Origami said.

"But Tobiichi," Shido said. "You should not think this way, because at the moment I think we are living in the past, you should focus on the present. You may not know their parents, but I think they want to move on, and lived his own life. "

"It has not changed in that time." Origami between teeth, which made Shido confessed. "But right now I'm focusing on one thing and that is the elimination of the spirits".

Origami then left without looking back.

'Tobiichi ... what you going to do? Really we have seen before? 'Thinking of Shido.

* * *

(Weeks later preparing for the Ecuentro)

Physics in schools, Reine was putting a communications device in the ear of Shido.

"There you go." Reine said when finished, to analyze Shido.

"Now the end of the first stage of its formation, it is time to start Stage 2." Kotori reported.

"And that will be?" He asked Shido, who had finished his call training.

"It should be obvious that will do the real thing." Kotori smiled.

Shido raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

(In the corridors)

Started first test of love conTamae

"Is this supposed to be realmentese training? 'Shido thought while he was face to face with his tutor.

"You can deal with virtual girls, but we need to have experience with real ones." Kotori said in the communicator.

"You know I'm not much of a stallion." Shido said softly.

"I know, but I still need this!" , Kotori, defeated sigh Shido said.

I Shido start talking to their teacher, their appearance.

"No one can say about things about your appearance, you probably think you're creepy!" Kotori said.

"At this point it is supposed to do." Shido said softly.

"Shin" Reine started talking on the handset. "I need to repeat everything I say."

"Listen Tamae-sensei," Shido said. "I want you to know that I have been interesting in you, I'm not in love with you."

"Oh," blushed Tamae. "You should not be assumed that students and teachers should have sex."

"I do not care!" Shido said. "I can not stop thinking about you, so I decided that I want to marry you!"

"Will you marry me!?" Tamae to repeat that suddenly she has a pink aura around him and grabs Shidos side, and start saying all kinds of personal things.

"Huh, it seems to have underestimated the enthusiasm of 29-year-old single women." Reine said.

"It would be bad if you engage further, make a little more than an excuse to Retire Shido." Kotori told his brother.

"Sorry Sensei I do not think you have that kind of commitment, so bye!" I Shido run fast leaving a cloud of dust, leaving his master still muttering on.

"You have a thing for older women Shido great job." Kotori said.

"Oh, do not start" Shido was about to speak again turning wall on your left ...

SHOCK

Shido fall to the ground after feeling crushed with someone, he feels and saw the other girl who was raised by underwear.

The girl sits down and revealed to be Origami.

"Oh hello Shido." Origami said.

"Oh hello Tobiichi sorry for that." Shido said.

"Okay, do not worry about it." Origami said before getting back up on their feet and remove dust from his clothes.

"Practice with it." Kotori said in the audifino.

"Are you sure?" Shido asked as he was getting back on its feet.

"Yes, she can not be a Spirit, but this with AST, and you have to practice with the girls her age ,." Kotori said.

"Oh well ...?" Shido raised an eyebrow.

"Ok Shin'm about to tell his lines ready?" Reine asked.

"If." Shido said.

"I am known that I have been interested in a long time." Shido said.

"Same with me." Origami said.

"Hey that uniform looks good on you." Shido said.

"The same for you." Origami said.

"Yes sometimes I smell your clothes in your locker when you're not." Shido said, and saying something in his head.

"(I AM REALLY REINE some kind of pervert)! '

"I do the same thing." Origami said with a straight face, as usual, causing him to flinch.

"Really then I want you to know that I have a secret photos of you in my closet." Shido said.

"The same as I do." Origami cause said Shido feel a little creep out at this time.

"Really wow, we know we have the same hobbies." Shido said. "Say you want to go on a date with me."

Soon there was silence, until Shido talk quietly in your handset.

"That was very rough do not you think?" Shido said quietly

"I do not care." Origami looks Shido said. "Of course I do not mind a date with you."

"Oh enseio thank you." Shido said well rubbing the back of the head.

Origami went into his pocket and pulled out something that looks like a picture.

"Here for you, because you say that you like what I wear." Origami Shido said he gave a picture of her in school clothes.

"Oh, really thank you ..." Shido accepted it, and saw it was the image of her with her autograph.

Then began earthquake alarms.

Origami ran to the place to meet with your team.

"Shido is the time" Kotori said. "It's time to see if all that training barked out."

"Well, then where is the Spacequake going to show up?" Shido asked.

"It will be another Raizon than high school." Kotori said.

Shido was surprised to hear, before returning to the room psychic.

(After Spacequake)

The school was now in ruins with a massive destruction that hit.

Shido was at the entrance of the school building.

"Ok Shido, listen," Kotori said. "Right now the princess is in one of the classrooms of the school building, you do not have to worry about AST, as their costumes are not very effective inside combat."

"I have it." Shido said, while walking toward the trance.

"I do not want to see that look on his face again. 'Thinking Shido.

"It is time to see all that training pay. You know what to do right?" Kotori asked.

"Be kind used sweet talk, and bring down to me." Shido said.

"Do not worry you have Rataoskr on your back." Kotori introduced the members of the crew of Fraxinus.

"Fantastic that I care perverts and lonely women." Shido deadpanned.

"Not everyone worry is good at his job." Reine said.

"So stop complaining and go there to flirt!" Kotori said.

Shido then came to where the princess is and looks through the door and saw her turned to him, was hit in Shido she is beautiful.

Princess raised his arm and then waved his sword causing air cutting movement, Shido side reacted quickly even move.

Shido then calls to call ..

"Wait a minute," Shido said "I do not want to fight you. Please listen to me."

Shido start walking toward her.

"What's your name?" Princess demanded after the same attack from a stop line Shido. "Why are you following me?"

"Ahh good is ..." Shido said approaches.

"Wait, do not answer yet!" Kotori stopped him.

(Fraxinus)

On board the crew began analyzed Fraxinus level of mood princess.

"There has been a change in mental status in the Spirit."

"Reaction complete analysis".

"Viewing the options on the screen."

The display shows the three options.

The number 1 'My name is Shido Itsuka. I have come to save you! '

Number 2 'I'm just a bystander. Please dont kill me! '

Number 3 'Before asking someone's name, you must give your own.

"And there they are, all good choice." Kotori said.

The crew then pick one of the options, and has the greatest number of votes are the number 3. agreement on the choice were crew soon begin to discuss a bit, but soon.

"Okay, then 3 is then Shido did well to listen closely and repeat after me." Kotori said.

(Back to Shido)

"What are you waiting for?" He asked the princess.

"Before asking someone's name," Shido said before inhaling and exhaling through your noise. "You should really give your own first!"

Princess gave a power of air caused a powerful shock wave that broke windows remaining intact.

"Now that was unexpected." Kotori said.

"Seriously I would almost dead." Shido said while sitting against the remaining wall.

Princess soon walk to Shido and form a round sphere made of energy in your open hand, he will try to Shido.

"There is no more time for games." Princess said. "I just do not answer me that you can boast that you are my enemy."

"My name is Shido Itsuka, I am a student of this school I have no reason to fight you." Shido raised his hands in defense, then flashes and Princess recognized him.

"One moment we have not seen before?" She asked.

"That's right," Shido nodded. "We have gathered in the city."

"It's okay." Princess soon dropped the decline of the sphere. "I imagined I remember saying something strange to me that day."

This made Shido smiled until the princess hair grips strongly and made him look into his eyes.

"You said you did not want to kill me and you could not kill anybody. But now I know it's a lie." Princess said. "Why else you can be here."

Shido then notices the look on the face of the spirits.

"You're face, why are you so sad?" Shido asked. "I'm not trying to do anything and it's true, I have no reason to kill."

"Stop lying! Every human being is like I have not done anything to them and yet they want me dead." said the princess.

"I swear by my life that is not true." Shido assured, princess soon let go Shido.

"You have not answered." said the princess. "You say you have no intention of killing anyone. If that is really true, then tell me what you come here?"

"His first reaction was not as nice so we have an option for this." Kotori said.

"I wanted to meet you." Shido said.

"To meet me? Why do you want that?" She asked.

Shido waited for the Fraxinus crew are debating what to say.

"Okay listen Shido have your choice." Kotori said.

"I-It's simple'm here because I'm interested in you." Shido said.

Princess then cut in half wall to sweep air.

"I'm not in the way of jokes." said the princess.

"I know and neither am I," Shido said.

(Looking for from Alli)

Elsewhere within the school some unknown human figures began to move.

"So that's a eh soul and spirit can be of great help if we own" figure?

(With Shido)

"You want to know the truth !?" Shido said. "I came here so I can talk to you! I do not even care what we talk about it one bit! You can ignore me if you want! But know I'm not like any other human being, because ..."

"Just wait is our sign!" Kotori said, but Shido ignored her and continued.

"Because they never let you down!" Shido said.

Princess then looks surprised, while feeling something strange in his heart.

Princess turned to the other side is given.

"You said your name is Shido right?" She asked. "When it has said it is interested in me you were telling the truth?"

"Yes it was." Shido said, the princess turns to him.

"Like seriously, seriously?"

Shido nodded.

"Like a hundred percent serious, seriously?" said preinsesa

"A thousand percent serious." Shido nodded again.

"Hmph!" Princess scratches his head while Shido is rotated again with arms crossed. "Liar! A Who are you kidding with those words, BaAka ~ BaAka!"

"But that was my heart!" Shido said.

"Again, this is different. But you're the only human being I've had a normal conversation. You know this world who can help me too. You can only work." Princess nodded. "This will prove useful."

"Okay, thank you suppose?" Shido also said to remember something. "Oh yes you never told me what is your name?"

"My name, never had one of those. But I guess I need one if I learn about humans. Quite why you will not think of a name for me?" She asked.

"Wait Shido we're at it." Kotori said.

The Fraxinus crew and choose some names and soon called everyone with a dating simulation for help to choose some names, then got Kotori eye.

"I Shido what about Tomé." Kotori said.

Shido thought for a moment

(I really apologize to all the world Take us but that's a good name) Shido thought (one that suits her ...

"What about Tohka?" said Shido

"Shido Why the hell not hear what I said!" Kotori broke.

"Tohka? I guess it will work." The princess said she said.

Shido pizaron then walk to the room and write kanji Tohka.

"Is this how it is written?" She asked,

Shido nodded.

Tohka then write with your finger that had the energy coming out of it, causing a chill in the back of Shido

"Tohka, now I have a name, I think I like it." Tohka said. "Thank you."

"Of course no problem." Shido said, and then remember that meant Tohka 10 as the day they met, but kept it to himself.

The mood was interrupted when something shot them.

Suddenly, an energy ball hits the wall and strange monsters that look like people was all black and were, wielding swords.

" What are those things?" , Kotori said.

"Ganma" Shido said. "That means…"

Soon a new monster coming in the classroom in ruins; It was equal to the other only it was bigger and bigger muscles ..

"We finally found Spirit, and looks to have a little friend with your body added to mine I will be invincible." He said Ganma overdeveloped.

"Why ay one Ganma here if noy a legendary Eyecons !?" Shido demanded to get in front of Tohka, as he pulled his personal Eyecons.

". So you know what I am, interesting," he said now called Ganma. "But no matter, the two will die here and now."

"We currently do not goanna." Shido said and then pressed his Eyecons in his hand and puts it in his belt.

 **" EYE "**

Shido then closed his belt, and making the Belt and uttered the usual singing.

"Hey Tohka when we meet again." Shido then fire ring sets. "You and I are going on a date?"

"An appointment?" Touka repeated not sure what that word means.

Shido then prepares its position.

 **"Henshin** **!** " Shido then move the switch.

 **"** **Kagn: Ore-declared-Go- Go Go Go Go Vyamos Kakugo declare!"! "**

Shido later became Ghost bringing the hood cap is removed.

"You are the Kamen rider!"

"Empesemos" Ghost said.

* * *

(A few minutes earlier outside)

The AST group is preparing to enter the spirit until you notice that the sign of the spirit are weakening until it disappeared

"Commander signal disappeared spirit" Soldier 1

Ryouko gritted teeth as he prepared to give the withdrawal until

"Commander 2 dectecto point inside the building if they are not in spirit but are very strong

"Very good walk" Ryouko command asus compaheros where he was Origami

* * *

(With Ghost and Ganma)

"A by l!" The Ganma ordered all sirvinetes they charge Ghost.

Ghost drew his sword and cut them while ivan by.

Soon some of them enough to use his fists approached. When they tried to attack Ghost made a jump to avoid them.

Ghost using the power of levitation kicked him some of the Ganma but some alacansaron to hit him and pushed him against the shore.

"Yuruzen" Ghost yamo the ghost "What do are too many".

Um little orange ghost with a great eye appeared

"Um changes the way your sword to the novice gun" Yuruzen said

Ghost his weapon soon became a gun and start shooting at them.

Soon the Ganma tried to attack him with his spear, but before he could haserlo broke the ceiling showing the AST mienbros

"Activate the special viewers and notes mana creatures wings" Ryouko instructed

As their laser began to shoot the Ganma exploded least the largest, which is upset about this.

"You brats pay for this"

The ganma lanso a powerful wave of black energy towards the AST thereby activated to protect its territories but were destroyed after a few seconds the AST comenso to shoot with machine guns and rockets lacer but almost no damage will isieron

"Um these toys can be utli against my henchmen but not one of my level"

The Ganma jump sharply toward her with what prepared her sword but Ganma the lock with his spear Ryuoko is sorpredio it was this monster and as he could so easily bloquer their attack.

"I'm small," said the Ganama while holding the neck of one of them

The face of fear appeared on her fellow young others tried to intervene but the Ganma lanso an energy to them sending them to push away.

"Detehte" Ryouko said trying to stop the killing ganma that hiva wing girl

Estava about to kill her but

 **Dai kaigan Ghost Omega Drive**

A powerful energy orange hit the Ganma mandanlo to fly away from the window wing freeing girl

Ghost looks at her down for Ganma and saw that he was nowhere.

"He ran away." Ghost murmured.

"Shido," Kotori said. "You have to get out of there, the AST is ...".

Before the end of the AST was targeting with their weapons Shido

"Who you identify yourself" Ryouko demanded

"Ah ah because I am Kamen rider Ghost" Ghost replied shakily

Ryouko at the name Kamen rider asu looked and saw his waist under his gun belt Ryouko

"Everyone down their weapons is not an enemy" Ryouko group reported asu

"Peo commander is a spirit" Soldier 1

"No he's a rider a hero by our standards a and a law designed clearly that the Rider tinen immunomodulating them face inumanos moustruos and saved the world on countless occasions and according to the rules should never to stand in your way or help at all vamonos time "Ryouko command

With that all members of the AST Origami went was the last to go watching Ghost before going

(Kamen rider that was what he meant when problems have you been Shido the rider always fight till death) Kotori he thought as he pulled a few tears "Shido do not worry about Tonka and it was just go home"

"Ok I have it." Ghost nodded before leaving the school premises.

(In an unknown location)

The Ganma was frustrated by his loss, but kept walking. Soon a figure close was recognized.

"And the spirit" asked a voice inside a hood

"He Appeared Ghost and protected the Spirit."

"I really such was the protection of a Spirit?" Pregnto hooded

" It does not matter now." He said a new looked to see an armored belt a being figure with an eye all evil

His whole body was blue with gray stripes very low with a face without esprecion with a blue visor.

"Javet-sama." The Ganma received with honor.

"The Spirit had already gone and will not be back for some time. You know that our mission is to find the Eyecons" Javet said as his body changed to that of a human form. "

" I know." Said Ganma

"Then forget about that ghost and the Spirit and get to work!" The hooded ordered.

The Ganma nodded.

"Lord, I will not fail soon I will bring Eyecons." Ganma said before leaving for the last time.

(The next day at school)

Shido was in the grounds of the school, which was closed and in building repairs.

Shido then he thought to himself after what will happen.

'I was there when this happens. But still massive destruction almost does not seem real. "Shido then found writing Tohka name and then recogior. 'But yesterday was real and not a dream.'

"Shido!" A familiar expressed called out, but Shido did not realize he was still in deep thought.

'That's really talked to Tohka and gave me his name.' Shido thought.

"Hey Shido, do not ignore me!" Shido finally realized and turned and saw Tohka standing over a stack of rubble group.

"Tohka!?" Shido said in a tone of surprise.

"Finally I note that BaAka ~ BaAka." Tohka said.

"But how are you even here?" Shido asked as Tohka jumped. "The Spacequake alarm did not sound."

"Why would it be? You are the one who invited me for an appointment ... it is what I think?" Tohka said, causing Shido twinkling eyes.

"Well, I guess it is time for an appointment. Come on, Quote, Quote, Quote!" Tohka said.

"OK hold on." Shido said. "And we must do something about + atu armor, would you mind if you change."

"Right now you want to undress in broad daylight?" Tohka turned slightly red.

"No that's not what I meant!" Shido said, before thinking of something and then had an idea. "What I show you an example."

Shido then carried out the Origami gave, and gave it to Tohka.

"Something like this?" Tohka take a closer look. "Why do you dye this picture?"

"Stop asking questions and just change please." Shido said.

"Okay, then ..." Tohka image ripping in half and lifted his hand and then disappear armor and light particles begin to surround and shape the school uniform, and is now wearing a red ribbon in her ponytail. "How does it look?"

"Oh umm ... it looks good on you." Shido said.

"We are happy to think so now time for our appointment." Tohka said before the two of them left the school grounds.

"Let's Shido, it is time for Quote, Quote ,!" Tohka said as he ran ahead.

"Hey wait Tonka." Shido said as coria for her.

To be continued…

Next time ... The heart of the spirit and the mighty sword of musashii

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter ah am getting help with translation yet of a friend if they see misspellings me know**

 **The story is a little different wing of the show to give mystery if you want to include some special eyecons me know**

 **Hero:**

 **Who will:**

 **Oh by the way I give the option to choose which spirits apareseran some Eyecons**

 **Tonka: musashii**

 **yoshino:**

 **Kurumi: Billy the Kid**

 **Kotor:**

 **Kaguya:**

 **Yuzuru:**

 **Miku;**

 **Natsumi:**


End file.
